gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Onmitsu Gundam
Onmitsu Gundam (usually referred to simply as Onmitsu) is an SD Gundam Sengokuden character. He is featured in SD Gundam Mk-III. He is a ninja of the Gundam clan and servant to Shogundam and Daishogun. Personality and Character Onmitsu is frequently tired and intimidated by the monumental tasks that he must face as a ninja, however he remains steadfast and fights onward, doing his duty even in the most harrowing of situations. He is tired by this however and uses the opportunities he is given to avoid and circumvent conflict whenever possible, even so he will not do so and is willing to sacrifice the lives of his comrades if it is necessary in order to ensure the completion of his mission. As ninjas go Onmitsu could be said to be rather clumsy, however he does have a gift for recovery and making it out of the challenging situations this occasional clumsiness and ill fortune gets him into. History Onmitsu was first summoned by Shogundam in order to deliver a message to Daishogun. He did this, quickly taking it and then attempting to disappear by clinging to the ceiling for a bit until occasion came to leave. However he was not able to maintain his hold and fell back into the middle of Shogundam's room. Once he had set off he ran to a field and there he was stopped by Hambrabi of the Tobinin Clan. The two engaged in a rapid ninja duel until after an aerial clash the two landed facing each other across the field. At some point during this face off Onmitsu managed to use a Substitution Technique to replace himself with a log, a fact that Hambrabi did not discover until the following day.Given this Onmitsu was successful in his duty and brought the message to Daishogun, who congratulated him on the efficient execution of his duty. Onmitsu was summoned again by Shogundam when he decided to send a ninja to ascertain the identity of Yamishogun. Onmitsu rapidly sets off on his mission to Zuum City. On the way he finds the Zaku Band of Three and follows them to the city, making sure to burrow before reaching the bridge over the canal bordering the city. He burrows into the water by accident. Recovering himself he splashes into the water, sending a decoy in the form of a busshel of bananas which the guard skewers instead of him, confused at it. After crossing the river Obnmitu climbs the castle walls using plungers, and a section of wall on his back for camoflague. Unfortunately a cannon pops out of the wall and hits him, shooting him off before he has time to react. He then lands in an elaborate slide that funnels him to a room with a compressing ceiling, he attempts frantically to escape. With a stroke of good luck he hits a button that opens a door in the wall and he falls into an adjacent room, there finding the brothers Hyakushiki and Hyakkumaru. He asks what they are doing. They reply that they are attempting to find out Yamishoguns identity, but are playing cards to disguise this fact. The also note that the guard that Onimitsu tried so hard to avoid simply let them in. The then question him on what he is doing. He replies that he is on vacation. Not believing the deception, they insist that he has the same mission as them. Attempting to convince them otherwise Onmitsu accidentally opens a trap door, falling to a room where three kunoichi reside. He attempts to play his entrance off saying that he brought them fruit, however this is ineffective. He then uses another technique to summon a bargain clothes shop which successfully distracts the kunoichi. They seem him escaping, but his ninja speed allows him to cut out a section of wall and replace it, ending up on the other side. He then falls towards a pit of spikes, but his Flying Squirrel Technique saves him. The kunoichi end up in front of him and attempt to stop him, however Palace Athene accidentally traps the trio, but not Onmitsu, with a web. Onmitsu escapes and hides in a phone booth where he reports to Shogundam on his progress, remaining inconspicuous by way of a trench coat. During this he witnesses the kunoichi dragging of Hyakushiki and Hyakkumaru. He follows and through a vent he sees them being held over a shark pit. He regrets it, but chooses not to help as it would expose him, however he is given no choice when Asshimar uses Flying Disk Technique, he replaces his visage with one of Asshimar's cohorts and escapes. He fights the kunoichi trio using another replacement, this one with a rock which gives him an advantage, however Quebely counters with a Multiplication Technique and he is unable to find the real one. Surrounded, all seems lost until Hyakushiki, Hyakkumaru and the Zaku Band of Three explode up the tower taking Onmitsu and the opposing ninjas with him. They go into Yamishogun's chamber and after being attacked by Zakuto's prissy white lion he spins upside-down and takes out his camera, he falls back down and landing at the bottom of the castle he uses his verniers to fly up and take a photograph of Yamishogun, then he is blasted out of the then collapsing Zuum City. He rapidly returns to Gundam Castle, however upon developing the photograph he, the Gundam Band of Five and Shogundam discover that Yamishogun used a Replacement Technique and that only his silhouette is visible. Realizing what he must do Onmitsu instantly takes the initiative and again hides hanging from the ceiling. Onmitsu in Shadow.png|Onmitsu in the shadow of the Gundam Band of Five. Onmitsu Kneels.png|Onmitsu kneels before Shogundam. Onmitsu Runs.png|Onmitsu ninja runs. Onmitsu Substitution.png|Hambrabi discovers what he thought was Onmitsu is a log. Onmitsu Falls.png|Onmitsu falls from the ceiling. Onmitsu Climbs.png|Onmitsu clims the wall with plungers and camoflogue. Onmitsu Bargain Jutsu.png|Onmitsu's Bargain Technique Onmitsu Flying Squirrel Technique.png|Onmitsu's Flying Squirrel Technique. Onmitsu in a Trench Coat.png|Onmitsu calls Shogundam in a trench coat. Onmitsu Replacement.png|Onmitsu throws off the disguise of an enemy ninja he wore. Onmitsu on Ceiling.png|Onmitsu clings to the ceiling of the Gundam Castle darkroom. Onmitsu Veriniers.png|Onmitsu flys up the tower at Zuum city on his verniers. Category:SD Gundam Sengokuden characters